


Sailing That Could be Worse for Wear

by hetapastel (BringMeThePhan)



Series: Nedden Week 2017 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Memrman Netherlands, apologizing in advance, but not like a nice one, idk man, like a siren i guess?, merman au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeThePhan/pseuds/hetapastel
Summary: Smooth sailing isn't always nice, Mathias thinks. Especially when he discovers a different, darker, part of the ocean he loves so much that steals his heart.





	Sailing That Could be Worse for Wear

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first of I have no clue what that title even is. I couldn't come up with a name for this that was decent and I'm sorry. Second off, please be wary reading this, there's some parts that are nsfw and kinda violent I guess?? So just please be careful there's like blood mentioned. So please stop here if that bothers you I'd hate to have someone be upset by this.

The sea was unusually calm, Mathias thought, as the ship sailed smoothly through an area of what was rough water. He had been on this route many times for trade, and didn't like the difference one bit. Smooth sailing was always a great thing, but this just felt too suspicious.

 “Hey, Mathias!” His friend (if that's what he could consider him), Berwald, shouted to get his attention from where Mathias stared out at the water.

 “D’you know this patch is usually rough?” Mathias asked, walking across the deck to see what Berwald needed. The other shrugged.

 “Maybe we have luck on our side,” Berwald replied. Lukas, Mathias’ other friend, looked over the edge curiously.

 “Hey, he's right-- for once. There's hardly a ripple out there.” Mathias grinned.

 “See? I-- hey, what do you mean for once? I'll have you know I'm a  _ great _ navigator, and am right about a great many other things!”

 “Like what?” Berwald asked unimpressed. Mathias huffed and walked away.

 “I don't need this.”

 “Hey, wait! I didn' tell ya what I was goin’ to say!” Berwald called after him.

 “Oh yeah? And what's that? You wanna ask me how I manage to be such an amazing sailor?” Mathias grinned.

 “No. I--” Berwald cut off by a sharp  _ splash _ ! from outside the ship.

 “What the hell was that?” Mathias asked, looking over the taffrail to the side of the ship.

 “ _ That _ was wha’ I was goin’ to ask you about. Are ya throwin’ stuff overboard? Lukas and I aren't doing it.”

 “So,  _ I'm _ the cause of it, now? There's plenty of other people here!” 

 “Yeah, an’ it doesn't look like anyone else ‘s out here…” Berwald said, gesturing towards the empty deck. Mathias looked around in shock.

 “Where is everyone?” Another  _ splash! _ brought him out of his reverie. He looked over again, and that's when he noticed  _ him. _

 “Holy shit.”

 “Wha’?” Berwald looked over where Mathias was staring-- transfixed, actually-- on the water.

 “Holy shit, somebody get to the helm! Turn away from him, but stay on course!” Mathias started running off, grabbing a bolt line and working to cut a length of it off to use.

 “Who?” Berwald asked. Mathias scoffed while throwing his boots and heavy jacket off so he wouldn't be weighed down. 

 “What’re you, blind? There's someone out there!” He hastily started tying the rope around his waist, handing the end to Lukas.

 “Here, I'm gonna get him. Pull me up when I tug twice.”

  “What are you doing?” Lukas asked, unimpressed. “There's the dingy, use that.” Mathias shook his head, shoving the end of the rope at him again.

 “No time. Just come on, Lukas!” He took off running before leaping overboard.

 “Mathias!” Lukas yelled after him, but Mathias barely heard over the sound of the wind and the waves as he plummeted into the icy waters. Mathias swam around, looking for the man he saw before. As he looked though, he couldn't see him. He took a deep breath before going under the surface and looking there. He kept swimming in search of the man he saw, stopping when he saw a chest. His eyes followed the figure up to the surface, where his head was poking out. Probably unconscious, he thought while grabbing them. He didn't think to look anymore, and pulled on the rope. The man seemed to become alert as Mathias swam towards the ship, jerking his head back to look at him. Mathias made eye contact for a second before continuing.

 “I got you, don't worry.” The man looked at Mathias again before struggling against him. Mathias fought to keep his his hold, but the man was slippery. He stopped struggling for a second, his eyes following the rope from the ship to Mathias’ waist. A light seemed to go off behind his eyes as he slipped a finger underneath the rope. Mathias looked curiously as the man looked at him before baring his sharp teeth and snapping the rope off with a single bite. Mathias’ grip loosened in surprise, trying to grab the rope back.

 “What the hell!?” The man took advantage of Mathias’ distraction to break free. Mathias grabbed the rope and started pulling again, swimming back towards the ship. He grabbed the man again.

 “Look-- I… I don't know what you are. But…” he trailed on, looking at the ship, before looking back at the man. His eyes seemed to reflect the mysteries of the sea in their bright green, blond hair plastered to his face from the water. Something about him felt innocent and inviting, despite the razor-sharp teeth, and possibly other strange features. The more he stared, the more he felt beckoned by the man’s eyes. His grip on the rope loosened until it slipped from between his fingers entirely. The other said nothing, wordlessly staring at the ship before looking towards Mathias. Mathias bobbed along in the waves, slowly swimming towards him.

 “What… What are you?” He reached out slowly, shaking as he started freezing. The other grabbed his hand, careful his claw-like nails didn't scratch him. Mathias looked down at his hand, the back up at him.

 “Lars…” The man spoke.

 “Lars. Lars, is that--is that your name? Lars?” Lars nodded.

 “Your ship is leaving,” he looked back again before swimming off, grabbing the rope. He moved swiftly and smoothly, as if the water caused no resistance to him. He handed the end of the rope back to Mathias, who grabbed it numbly.

 “Thanks…” Lars smiled softly, planting a small kiss on his cheek while pulling the rope twice.

 “Don't worry, Mathias. I'll see you again, soon.” Lars slipped under the surface of the water and away from Mathias’ sight. Mathias looked out at the sea as he was pulled aboard by Berwald and Lukas.

 “What the hell were you thinking!?” Lukas asked while putting Mathias’ coat over his shoulders.

 “You could've froze to death out there!” He seethed.

 “Look at this-- he nearly did freeze,” Berwald grabbed one of his hands, his fingers blue and stiff.

 “Get hot water,” Lukas said while grabbing Mathias’ socks from his boots. Berwald went into the cabin and came back with a bucket of steaming water, and a flask of mead.

 “Crew’s gonna hate ‘s for th’s,” he muttered while putting Mathias’ feet in the bucket. Lukas found a rag on the deck and dipped it in the bucket, wringing it out and placing it on his forehead.

 “T-Thanks…” Mathias shivered, taking a swig from the flask. Lukas and Berwald nodded.

 “You're such a dumbass. What even happened to that man you saw?” Lukas asked. Mathias shrugged.

 “I--I don't… I don't know.” He stared out at the sea, hoping to catch a glimpse of him, of Lars. He brought his shaking hand up to his cheek, fingers brushing against where Lars had kissed. Whatever Lars was, he was extraordinary. That Mathias was sure of.

 “Here, let's get you changed. Those clothes won't help you warm up,” Lukas said while helping him to his feet. Mathias tried to, but he couldn't ignore the looks of sadness and worry both his friends gave him as he followed in a daze.

 

Mathias walked across the deck, sitting on a barrel at the bow, resting a journal against the taffrail. He took a stub of a pencil out of his inside coat pocket, using the dim light of the moon and the stars to draw. It had taken hours for Mathias to warm up enough to feel his feet and his hands, and just as many days to stop shaking completely after the incident. He had no clue what came over him that day, but looking into Lars’ eyes, he felt some sort of enchantment. He knew what Lars was, even if he couldn't say it. He knew, and he felt ashamed to fall under his spell.

_ Merman… _ he thought, looking down at his drawing of the mysterious man. Any detail he could recall was there, staring back at him. Even if he couldn't capture the color, he could capture the intensity in his vivid eyes. His hair stood above his head, wild and ethereal as if he was underwater. He smiled faintly, his mind foggy and thinking only of Lars.

 “No…” he muttered, “Snap outta it!” He spoke softly, a soft  _ plunk _ sounding when he dropped his pencil in the water. He sighed. At least this way he couldn't draw Lars (or anything else), and that left one less way to think of him. He looked curiously as he saw something thrown from the water-- his pencil. He caught the small stick and spun it between his fingers. He looked down where it came from to see none other than Lars, just the top of his head and eyes showing over the surface, still just as beckoning. 

_  Come here, _ he seemed to say without uttering a word.  _ Come and see me. _ He looked around, looking for a way down. Mathias shook his head, sitting back on the railing. No, Mathias was a smart man. He wasn't going to fall for that this time! He ignored the silent pleas he heard, felt within even, coming from below as he started a new drawing. Swirling lines and shapes slowly formed together into a man, whose eyes reflected the brilliance and wonder of the ocean, and had a glistening tail like that of a fish. Mathias yelped in surprise when he noticed his thoughtless doodling taking shape. He glared down below again to see Lars staring up at him, his upper half out of the water now. He somehow had gotten the dinghy down silently and was resting against it, His arms resting against the edge with his chin on his forearms. He felt something within him pull even stronger.

_ Please? _ He felt the plea from Lars while looking for the ropes that held the dinghy up. His fingers brushed against his cheek again, making eye contact with Lars. A nod with a small smile was given to him from Lars.

_ Yes! Here! Come here, and see me. Be with me. _ Lars perked up when Mathias continued to look down at him, eyes following the ropes holding the dinghy to the ship still. 

 “Okay. Okay, just… just give me a moment. Okay?” He said softly to Lars. He pocketed his sketchbook and pencil before walking softly to the edge, holding onto the rope. He slid down the rope into the dinghy, moving carefully to not capsize.

 “You came back?” Mathias asked more than said. Lars smiled, his hand trailing down Mathias’ shoulder and arm to where he held his hand.

 “I gave you my word,” he pointed towards his cheek. Mathias poked his cheek in the same spot confused. Lars nodded. 

 “Your word…” Mathias repeated. “Do you... Do you have any other promises, like that one? Any you could give to me?” Lars laughed-- a beautiful sound, really, Mathias thought. It was melodic and so enticing.

 “What kind of promise would you like?” He smiled fully. Mathias noted his teeth looked normal this time.

 “Hmm. What would it take to be able to see you all the time? To be with you?” Lars grinned, something darkening his eyes.

 “Not much.” Lars leaned over and kissed Mathias roughly, pulling him closer to the edge of the dinghy. Mathias kissed back, leaning as close as he could without falling out. Lars smiled against his lips and pulled Mathias closer, slowly sinking lower into the water. Mathias barely noticed, his hands moving around Lars’ body.

 “How about you, Mathias? Are you one to make promises?” Lars asked, sucking a mark on Mathias’ neck. Mathias moaned as Lars teased the sensitive spot with his tongue.

 “Fuck-- Yes, yes. Anything you-- want,” he moaned out, nails digging into Lars’ sides. Lars hummed in approval.

 “Okay. Give me your heart. I want to know that you're mine, and I'm yours.” Mathias nodded.

 “It's all yours.” Lars looked curiously. He agreed to that very fast. Did he know what he was doing?

 “All of it?” Mathias nodded again.

 “Every-- Anything you could want. I'll give it to you. All of it.” Lars smiled, his sharp teeth bared.

 “Good. Because I want  _ you. _ ” He gestured with a poke to Mathias’ chest, his nail scraping against his skin sending shivers down Mathias’ spine.

 “I want you too…” Mathias said, noticing finally how close he was to falling over into the water. Lars’ hands busied themselves taking Mathias’ coat off as he moved in close.

 “Then come here, Mathias,” His voice dropped to a whisper,  _ “Let me have you.”  _  He pulled on Mathias’ shirt, connecting their lips. Mathias leaned into Lars’ touch, slipping over the edge of the dinghy into the water. He shivered as he entered the water from Lars’ touch, his hands slipping under Mathias’ shirt. His nails clawed down Mathias’ back, leaving gashes in his wake. Mathias moaned, fighting the waves to be closer to Lars. Lars pulled on his shirt again, this time ripping it off and throwing it in the dinghy. Mathias moved closer, skin-to-skin with Lars, his legs wrapped around his hips being cut open by the coarse scales of his tail.

 “I'm all yours,” Mathias panted out, fighting to stay above the waves. Lars stopped suddenly.

 “Then come closer, Mathias. I don't bite…” he trailed on while Mathias pressed as closely as possible. He yelped as Lars pulled him under and bit the mark he left on his neck earlier, sharp teeth tearing into him.

 “...Not more than once, anyways.” He kissed Mathias again, blood mixed in with his breaths as he slowly sapped the life force from Mathias. Mathias moaned in both pain and pleasure, his eyes drooping shut, while his fingers weakly threaded through Lars’ hair. Lars looked on Mathias, brilliant blond hair floating above him in the current and green eyes bright with enchantment and power beyond anything Mathias knew.

_  “Beautiful,” _ he said, letting out any air he held in one last word to the man of the sea that captivated him to his downfall.

**Author's Note:**

> why is it whenever I write and someone dies it's always a sweet cinnamon roll ;_; come at me if you want I think it's deserved I felt TERRIBLE writing this lol.   
> Also come at me if it's inaccurate or anything, I'm not well versed on folklore with mermen and if it's wrong I'll be happy to correct it any way I can


End file.
